Run Away With Me
by MBAV fan66
Summary: Ethan asks Benny to run away with him due to the lack of support they two have from friends and family about their relationship together. Finally feeling tired of it all and of Whitechapel, Ethan wants to get away from it all and wants to bring his beloved boyfriend with him. Will Benny go with Ethan or will he stay?


**A/N: Hey, there everyone! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have NEW one-shot!**

 **I thought that since it's been awhile since I've done just a single one-shot, that I'd do one now! :D**

 **So, this idea just came to me. On, what if not everybody was as supportive about Ethan's and Benny's relationship together like we thought? I mean, I've read plenty of Bethan fics were almost everyone was happy for the two lovebirds, expect for maybe that one person. But I haven't really read any were basically everybody hated the idea of the two being together, with the exception of maybe one or two people. But I could be wrong and there could be one out there like that. Anyways, so I decided to do one, instead! :D**

 **So, I hope you all like it! :)**

 **Now, then...*holds hand out* Will you do me the honor and run away with me with this heartwarming and touching Bethan one-shot as we get lost in all the emotions it will bring us? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All I own is this fic and it's plot.**

* * *

Ethan and Benny sat atop a cliff, watching as the sunset and the stars began to twinkle in the almost darken sky. Ethan had his head rested on Benny's shoulder, as he let out a content sigh. Benny wrapped an arm around his small waistline to pull him even more closer to his body than it already was. He smiled happily being this close to the seer.

The two best friends had been happily dating each other since about the end of their sophomore year of high school. And they couldn't be any more happier. Things looked bright for the two, as they were now juniors in high school. Of course, not much had changed since moving up in the ranks of grade levels, that is. They still got picked on by some of the more popular students, though (mainly by jocks).

"Ahh..."sighed Ethan happily, nuzzling his face further into Benny's neck. "I just love having days like this. With just the two of us, here. Gazing out at the setting sun, as the stars come out." he said dreamily.

"Yeah. I know. Me too. It's so peaceful up here." commeted Benny blissfully, agreeing with his seer boyfriend. "I wish we could just stay like this forever. You know?"

Ethan hummed, agreeing with him before placing a kiss on his cheek and looking back out over the horizon. The sun was just about gone now, but he then saw a small shooting star blazing across the part of the sky that was already dark and had stars shinning in it.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be like a shooting star." he thought reflectively with a hint of sadness in his voice. "To be able to go and do whatever you wanted. To be free from the bonds that hold you back and that try to keep you from following your heart. To never have to worry about what others will think about you because of your differences." explained Ethan wholeheartedly, with a small sad sigh at the end.

Benny looked over at him with a confused expression on his face. He was about to ask the seer why he felt like that when suddenly Ethan's phone went off stopping him.

The burnette pulled out his phone to look and see who was calling him. He let out a heavy annoyed sigh, while rolling his eyes at the small device before hitting the ignore button and stuffing it back into his pocket.

Benny could only guess who it was that was calling him at this hour by the way Ethan reacted. "Let me guess...it was your mom again, wasn't it?" implied Benny, knowing very well what the answer was.

Ethan nodded with a huff. "Probably wondering where I'm at, and if I was with you or not, and when I'll be home. Or more like demanding me to be home before dinner, that is. The usual pointless questions about my whereabouts." he answered in a sarcastic/annoyed tone.

Benny looked at him concernedly. "Come on, E! She's your mother. Of course, she worries about you. It's only natural." he stated, trying to convince his boyfriend.

But it didn't work, as he let out a scoff. "That maybe true, but I know what she is really thinking, B. And it's not worry why she always calling me, nowadays. Ever since you and me started dating and I came out to them about me being guy, they've done nothing but criticize me and be on my back about every little thing that I do! It's like nothing I do ever makes them happy anymore!" explained Ethan going into a small rant, before calming down some and looking down sullenly.

"They just think of me as a disappointment now...Their once perfect son is now nothing more than a disgrace who was ruined by the evils of homosexuality. And it's all thanks to his best friend, Benny Weir for leading him down that path, too." mumbled Ethan out loud, sadly.

Benny hated seeing Ethan like this. He took Ethan's face in his hands and held it up at eye level. He stared deeply into Ethan's eyes as he spoke in a soft and sincere tone. "Hey! That's not true! They're your parents! And they love you no matter what!"

Ethan turned his head, removing it out from Benny's careful grasp. "You and me both know that that's not true. I mean...they don't even let you come over anymore like they used to, ever since we told them. I have to either hang out with you at your place or somewhere else." he pointed out glumly.

Benny looked down sadly himself, knowing that it was true. Ever since they had told them they haven't let him set one foot inside the house ever again. And whenever he tried to sneak in, they would catch him and then just throw him out. He only stopped trying recently due to them threatening to call the cops the next time he tried it again. And he _really_ didn't want to go to jail, too. A pretty face like his wouldn't last one second behind bars. So, he stopped.

He looked back over at Ethan to see him still looking down with that sad and cute little face of his. Even though his parents hated him being around and that the fact that their son is gay, he still always tried to reassure Ethan that they will come around eventually and will accept and support their son's sexuality. Which didn't look to be happening any time soon, though.

Benny sighed and wrapped his arms back around the seer and held him tightly. How he wished that things could be more different for them both. He loved being with Ethan. He really did, but ever since hooking up life has just seemed...more harder for the two, lately.

They sat there like that for a couple more minutes in silence before Ethan broke it. An idea had spurred in the young seer's mind suddenly. "Hey, Benny?" said Ethan innocently, as he watched the last bit of the sun's rays disappear.

"Yeah, babe?" replied Benny absentmindly.

Ethan didn't respond right away for a few seconds, not knowing how else to put this, but he finally did. "Run away with me." he said finally, sounding as if it was more of a question than a statement.

Benny removed his arm from around him and looked at Ethan strangely. "What?" he asked, not sure if he heard him correctly.

Ethan didn't meet his gaze as he just sat there fumbling with his fingers for a minute before repeating what he had said earlier. "I said, run away with me." he repeatedly timidly.

Benny was stunned to hear this from him. He didn't know what to even say.

Ethan then looked up at him with sad and pleading eyes. "I'm tired, Benny! Of all the crap that we have to face every single day just because we're dating!" he stated strongly. "It's not fair." he added with his voice growing quieter, now.

"B-but Ethan! I don't understand? Why would you ever want to run away from your life here in Whitechapel? What about our family? And friends?! What will they think? They'll surely begin to worry about our whereabouts and if we're alright!" questioned Benny, nonstop in concern.

Tears soon began to fall from Ethan's brown eyes. "I don't care, Benny!" he shouted in frustration. He then looked down ashamedly for his little outburst before wipping the tears away. "I mean...it's not like they all would care what happened to us anyways." he added meekly.

"Ever since we came out to everybody, all we've ever got from them is nothing but negativity. My parents think I'm a disapointment because I'm not straight. Sarah hates me because I chose you over her, so now she's not even speaking to me anymore...Erica never really did like us that very much to begin with, anyways. She only hung out with us because Sarah did, but now that's all changed. And as for Rory...well he's done stopped hanging out with us because he thinks gay people are gross and that since we're not together that we'll want to spend less time with him and stuff. Which totally is not true, by the way!" explained Ethan sadly. "The only one's who ever supported us in our new relationship was Jane and your grandmother."

Benny looked at him sympathetically. It was true. Everyone that they cared about had turned their backs on them after finding out about their gay status with each other. Everyone except for his grandma and Jane, that is. They were the only ones who still accepted them and treated them as if nothing had ever changed between them.

"What about school? I know how much your academics means to you." pointed out Benny. "Ethan, we can't just quit school and go on the run! We're only 17 for crying out loud! How will we get by?!" he stressed concernedly. "I think we need to think this through more better. Maybe even wait until we at least finish high school first before just up and leaving?" he suggested calmly.

Ethan scoffed at the idea of having to face another year in that hell hole of a school a minute longer. "Benny, going back there for another year isn't any better than what's going on back home. I mean, we get bullied TWICE as much now than we ever did before dating each other! I think even some of the teachers give us dirty looks abou it, too!" he pointed out dramatically.

He then wrapped his own arms around himself, as he brought his knees up more closer to his chest. "I don't think I can handle one more year in that school, anymore Benny." confessed Ethan sullenly.

Feeling sorry for the teen, Benny wrapped his arm around Ethan to comfort him, as he ran his fingers through Ethan's hair. He placed a small kiss on his forehead and rested his chin on Ethan's head. "It's ok, E. We'll think of something on what to do about schooling, later." he said softly, trying to reassure him.

"So, does that mean you'll do it? You'll run away with me? As we go and see the world together, just you and me? With no cares in the world and where we can finally be free from the burden of this _wretched_ town?" wondered Ethan hopefully.

Benny frowned. "I don't know, Ethan...I mean, yes I do want to go with you and leave this _god forsaken_ town behind us and all, but..." he replied, before briefly pausing for a second. "I also don't want to just leave Grandma like that. I'm all she has as family. And I don't want to leave her all alone with no one to look after her. I know she'll miss me terribly and I don't want her to have to worry about me." explained Benny glumly, giving the idea some thought. "I guess, what I'm saying is that...I need some time to think about it, is all."

"I understand." replied Ethan disappointingly, but then turned his head upward to face him with a warm smile and then kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe what I'm asking of you _is_ a little too much to ask for. And that perhaps maybe you do need some time to think my proposal over some. I shouldn't be so selfish in what I want and not consider how you might feel, Benny. I'm sorry." he reasoned in a sincere tone.

Benny smiled back and pecked him on the lips. "It's alright, E! I forgive you!" he said fondly. "Just give me one day to think about it. And meet me in the park at midnight. If I show up then it's a yes, but if I don't then it's a no. Does that work for you?" suggested Benny.

Ethan nodded a 'yes' to the spell master. "But why couldn't you just text me your answer instead?" he then wondered curiously.

Benny chuckled and then leaned in closer to the seer's face. "Because! It wouldn't be nearly as romantic if we did it by text message, silly." he cooed seductively, while grinning just before planting his lips on Ethan's.

* * *

That night Benny thought long and hard about Ethan's proposal to leave town. On one hand, he really wanted to go. To travel the world and to see the sights with his beloved Ethan by his side. Finding a place where they can be themselves without judgmental eyes always glaring at them all the time and where they can be accepted for who they are. A place where they can relax without the worry of something supernaturally bad happening that causes them to step in and save the day, yet again. Somewhere were they can call home and feel at peace at.

But then on the other hand...that would mean leaving behind his grandma. The one person who's looked after him for most of his life. Just up and leaving so suddenly like that without breathing a single word of their whereabouts to her would surely break her old heart. And Benny couldn't bare to do that to her. She would be alone here...with no other family around to look after her or to keep her company. How could he ever do that to her, after all she's done for him. Could he really leave her behind and not look back?

He laid on his bed and let out heavy heartfelt sigh. This really is a tough decision to make. He didn't want to break the heart of either one of the people that mean so much to him. He knew that which ever one he chose, the other would still end up heartbroken.

Who knew that deciding to do something so romantic and so spur of the moment such as running away with the love of your life would be so hard to do? He loved Ethan dearly. And he hated seeing him suffer like this. In truth, he kind a felt the same way as Ethan does. Life was already difficult for them before coming out, but now it just seems like it had gotten even more worse than before. He loved living in Whitechapel, but he really did want to see what else the world had to offer for him besides this small town with all it's crazy supernatural mishaps taking place here.

Benny closed his eyes, as he felt his mind begin to drift off to dreamland. But before he could finally fall alseep, the spell master had felt like he had finally made up his mind on what to do and smiled happily at the thought, right before darkness hit his mind completely.

* * *

The next night it was finally midnight, as Ethan sat on the swings in the park awaiting for his boyfriend to show if he had decided to join him in leaving town and running away from all their problems here.

Getting impatient and worried, he checked his watch one last time as he sat there slightly moving in the swing a bit. He sighed thinking the worst, that Benny wasn't coming and had decided not to run away with him, after all.

Just then, he was taken by surprise from behind by somebody sneaking up behind him and placing their hands over his that gripped the chains, bringing their lips up to his ear. "What's someone as adorable and cute as you doing out on a pretty night like this? Hmm?" whispered the person in Ethan's ear.

Ethan's face lit up at the voice. "You came!" exclaimed Ethan joyously, as he turned around to face a pair of green eyes and a big goofy smile on the person face standing behind him.

"Well, of course! How could I ever pass up the chance to get to see the world with my adoring boyfriend?" grinned Benny. "I just can't let you have all the fun, now can I? I mean, what would I ever do if you ever met someone else on your travels? Especially, in Paris." he joked, giving a wink at Ethan.

Ethan lunged forward to embrace him in a hug. "I thought you wouldn't show for a minute there! You had me worried!" he confessed dramatically, trying to contain his tears of joy.

At first Benny was a bit taken back by his reaction, but soon smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I could never stand you up, Ethan. You mean too much to me to ever let you go." he said honestly in a kind and gentle tone. He then cupped Ethan's face in his hand and gently tilted it upward so he could stare into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of his. "You are my future, Ethan. And I want to go where the future takes me because I love you." he said sincerely, flashing a warm smile before kissing him.

Ethan then suddenly pulled back from the kiss with a look of realization on his face before it turned to more of a guilty one. "But what about your grandma? I know how you hated the idea of having to just leave her behind like this." he wondered remorsefully.

Benny smiled at his caring seer boyfriend. "Don't worry about it, E. I talked it over with her and she completely understands the whole situtaion." he reassured confidently.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "What?! You mean, she _knows_?!" gasped Ethan in shock, making Benny blush.

"Before you get mad! I told her how we wanted to keep the whole thing on the down low, as well as our location! And she promised not tell a single soul! I promise!" rushed Benny frantically, trying to make it seem ok.

Ethan sighed in relief and smiled a little. "I guess that's ok because I sort a...kind a...maybe...told Jane about it too?" he confessed meekily in an awkward manner, rubbing the back of his head as he blushed.

Benny looked at him dumbfoundly, before breaking out into a laugh. Then a thought occurred to the spell master. "And how do you know that she won't rat us out to your parents?" he questioned curiously with a raised suspicous brow. He knew Jane very well and how she really enjoyed bribing her older brother.

"Don't worry. For once she didn't even bother to blackmail me. Which is surprising, to tell the truth...But I think she understands and wants to see me happy. She knew that I was no longer happy living there at home with the way Mom and Dad have been treating me lately about me being gay and stuff. She said that she will be sad to see me go and will miss me a lot, but she get's it and supports our decision." explained Ethan reassuringly to Benny.

Happy and thrilled, Benny kissed Ethan on the lips passionately with a big smile on his face. He then moved in front of Ethan on the swing and held a hand out for him to take. "Well, then...Shall we run away together and see what the world has to offer, my love?" joked Benny romantically with a gentleman like gesture.

Ethan couldn't help but to giggle, as he placed the hand that he used to contain the giggle with in Benny's outreached hand, happily. He smiled and hopped down out of his swing and gave the spell master a light peck on the cheek, as he looked at him lovingly. "I would love to run away with you!" he replied tenderly.

"You know? You're the one who's suppose to be saying that line, since I'm the one who originally asked _you_ that question." hinted Ethan slyly with small nudge and cocky grin.

Benny just shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh!" he said simply, but then smirked cockily himself. "But you have to agree...It's a lot more sexier when I say it. Right, babe?" he added playfully with a wink, wrapping an arm around Ethan and yanking him slightly closer to him until they were nose to nose.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny's neck, while Benny had his around Ethan's waist. "Hmm... _Maybe_?" hummed Ethan amusingly, as if he was giving it some thought.

Their lips now lightly brushed up against one another, as Benny nibbled Ethan's lower lip softly. A pleasurable chill ran through Ethan's body when Benny did that making him moan quietly. "Oh, you know I'm right." teased Benny playfully in a seductive manner, as he closed the gap between the two's lips.

They kissed each other passionately, but then broke apart after a while to catch their breaths. While catching his breath, Benny suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Hold a sec! I almost forgot something!" realized Benny, as he reached into his pocket while Ethan stared at him curiously. He then pulled out and held up two small looking cards that had their pictures on them.

"What are those?" questioned Ethan dumbly.

Benny chuckled at his silly question, as he explained. "They're our photo IDs, silly! How can you not know that?" quiped Benny humorously.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him annoyingly, as he snatched his out of Benny's hand to examine it. "Grandma made these for us as a sort of...going away present of sorts." stated Benny.

Ethan looked up at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "You mean she, _counterfeited_ these?" stated Ethan in shock, putting emphasis on the word 'counterfeited'.

But Ethan's response didn't surprise the spell master. In fact, he anticipated that his boyfriend would react this way (which he found cute when he does). "Yes, E! They're 'fakes'!" he replied in a obvious tone, making air quote around the work 'fakes'. "But they were made with magic, making them virtually undetectable as fakes, though. So, in other words they look exactly like the real deal with all the bells and whistle, and they can't be distinguished from the real ones, either. So, we're good!" beamed Benny with is explanation.

"Yeah, but...why would your grandma even make these for us, anyways?" questioned Ethan, twirling his around in the air with the card stuck between his middle and index fingers. "It's illegal!" he then added, pointedly.

Benny giggled at him and pecked him on the cheek. "You're so cute when you worry. You know that?" he pointed out amusingly with a smile. "And yes, it is illegal, but isn't running away from home also illegal while you're still a teenager? Except for there isn't really any _legal_ punishment that the police can give you for it, that is." countered Benny, as he watched as Ethan stood there giving it some thought before finally realizing that maybe he was right.

"Gran had thought that since we'd be on the 'run', sort a speak, that it would be a lot easier if we had some form of ID that would allow us to get away with things that we might need on our travels, that you can't do if you're underage."

Ethan looked at him skeptically. "Like...being able to rent a motel room?" questioned Ethan slowly with uncertainty in his voice.

Benny nodded. "Yup!" he exclaimed happily. He then tugged Ethan by the shirt more closer to his body, as he grinned a kinky smile. "Especially, that." he purred.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him, but couldn't hide the small smile that etched it's way on his face. He lightly pushed Benny away playfully and blushed. "You and your dirty mind, B!" he exclaimed embarrassingly.

Benny chuckled. "Well, I am a teenage hormonal boy, after all. So, what do yah expect?" commented Benny back nonchalantly, making Ethan laugh as well. "But not only that, but we can also use them to buy plane tickets to travel to other countries and stuff like that."

"And what about our real IDs then? What are we suppose to do with them?" wondered Ethan curiously.

"Keep them!" answered Benny cheerfully. "Because _those ones_ ," he humored, gesturing the ID in Ethan's hand. "are really our current IDs instead!" he finished brightly.

"What?!" exclaimed Ethan surprisingly. "But I thought you said-" he begin to ask before being cut off by Benny.

"I lied! Ok! It's happens!" joked Benny with a cocky smirk and a shrug. "She only just used a spell on the real ones to alter the information on them a bit to make us seem a bit more older than we really are." he explained simply. "The spell should fade in a few years. And by that time we should already be old enough to actually be on our own when it's time to renew them, anyways."

Slightly miffed about Benny's little lie, Ethan swiftly hit Benny in the arm. "I can't believe you did that! You had me all worried over it for nothing!" he argued. Benny looked at him confusedly. "Hold on a sec! You mean, that you don't care that if our real ones have been tampered with magically, but you care if they were created as a fakes?" asked Benny, wanting to know.

Now Ethan chuckled at him. "Yep! Because with the originals being magically altered means that they are still technically legal and all, compared to them being completely different and brand new ones that are actually just a couple of fakes." explained Ethan simply.

Benny just stood there and shook his head at Ethan, but smiled anyways. "Well, we better be going so we can get our life on the run started with." suggested Benny.

Ethan pulled out his wallet and slipped his updated ID back into it's place. "Geez, Benny! You make it sound like were fugitives or something!" joked Ethan, laughing a little with Benny laughing with him. The seer then stopped when something odd occurred to him. "And how did you manage to swipe my ID out of my wallet, anyways, without me knowing?" he asked curiously, glancing over at the spell master suspiciously.

Benny then froze with an awkward look upon his face. "Uh...You see, that was mainly why I was a bit late in getting here. I figured that you had already fallen asleep early, so you can feel somewhat energized when we left. And since I've finally mastered the art of teleportation (although not completely, considering I can only go short distances, right now), I magically teleported myself on over to your room and found it in your pant's pocket. And then I magically whisked myself back to my place, where I presented the object to Grandma who then worked her magic on it before it was time for me to leave." he explained.

Ethan's eyes went wide with realization just then. "I knew I wasn't just dreaming when I had felt someone kissing me on the lips! That was you, wasn't it?!" he accussed shockingly, looking at him in awe.

Benny blushed once he was found out and nodded bashfully. "I couldn't resist how adorable you looked while you were sleeping. And how vulnerable and kissable your lips looked, as well." he confessed shyly.

Ethan faked gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "You took advantage of me and stole a kiss!"

Playing along, Benny smiled a cheeky grin as he strutted on over closer to Ethan. He pressed his body up against Ethan's and wrapped his left arm around his waist, while caressing Ethan's face with his right hand.

"Well then...I guess I better give back that kiss I stole from you then, huh?" he purred seductively to the other teen, thus kissing him afterwards. Ethan smiled into the kiss as he kissed him back with just as much force.

After that the two took each other's hands and left. Leaving their friends, family, and Whitechapel behind them for a more better and happier future together.

* * *

Of course, they did remained in touch with Mrs. Weir and Jane every now and then. Benny would call his grandmother (on brand new phones that both he and Ethan had purchased, so nobody could recognize the numbers or try to trace their phones GPS signals) to let her know that he was alright and that he and Ethan were doing just fine on their little escapade around the world together.

And with Jane, since she wasn't quite old enough to have a cell phone of her own yet, Ethan would just write to her under an alias name to keep his identity and whereabouts unknown to his parents, if they were to ever find out about the letters and postcards. Which they did, but Jane would just always tell them that they were from a pen pal that was part of a class project. And when the project was over, she wanted to continue writing letters back and forth to the person.

At first Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were a bit skeptical about it, but soon gave in seeing as how happy the letters seemed to make her, lately. So, they didn't care as much about her writing and receiving letters from a stranger, who apparently seems to travel a lot (figuring that maybe the child just has a family that moves around a lot, anyways). Eventually, they just saw the mystery writer as one of Jane's friends or something, so they didn't see any harm it.

Sometimes Jane even got to talk to her brother on the phone whenever Mrs. Weir had to babysit on the days that Sarah couldn't. She was kind enough to let Jane use her cell phone to call him up since it was just her and Jane around the house.

Yes, it was sad sometimes afterwards from hearing from the two boys, but Evelyn and Jane both knew that where ever they were they were happy and doing just fine and that they had each other to look after. And that was enough to make them smile and not feel as bad about the whole thing.

* * *

And it turns out that both Ethan and Benny were in fact doing just fine on their own in this crazy world of ours. As they snuggled up close to one another in a hotel room located somewhere in Paris, France. Life couldn't get any more better than this, as all the negativity that was in their life before all of this, had just magically vanished and drifted away. Leaving behind only happiness, freedom, and most of all...love.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok! Who almost cried while reading that? :P**

 **Poor Bethan. Feeling the weight of them being together from the people that claim to love them with the exception of Jane and Evelyn, who supports them one hundred percent. Luckily they manage to escase all the criticism and negative feedback that they were recieving from everybody in Whitechapel, as they just left it all behind them for a more better life together somewhere else.**

 **Well, that's it Bethan fans! Please drop me a review and tell me what you think! Until then, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! :)**


End file.
